Truly Committed
by daydreamer and believer
Summary: A twist on Committed. Just a little oneshot that I couldn't get out of my head and it took on a life of its own. Complete, unadulterated FLUFF. No real plot just pure Lois and Clark.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: It's been a while since I watched the Committed episode, but this little idea has been floating around in my head for days/weeks. Started out as a simple one-shot but I had so much fun with it I just kept going. Completely pointless, fluff. But hopefully a fun read.**

**Chapter 1 - Questions**

Sitting here across from him, her heart ached for the mess she'd gotten him into. _He didn't deserve to go out like this. He wouldn't even be here if it weren't for her and her do-anything-for-a-story-attitude._ His hung head swayed slightly; he wasn't quite out from the last round of electricity that her lie caused to course through his body.

"I asked you a question," came the maniac's voice from the shadows. She shuddered. Clark raised his head to look at her. _She looked so defeated. He wanted to kill this maniac. The various green glowing specs around the room told him that might be more difficult than he could imagine. He didn't care; he would kill him for what he's doing to her_.

"I'll ask you one more time," the maniac said slowly. Lois' eyes never moved from Clark. "Do you love this man?"

Clark met Lois' gaze. _She looked so broken. He felt for her. She looked so afraid and he knew she must feel guilty for the current situation._

"It's okay, Lois," Clark said, eyes only for her.

"Answer me!" The maniac screamed, and then regaining his composure, continued, "Do you love him?" Lois' eyes never left Clark's.

"Yes," she whispered. Clark, confused, braced himself for the shock; when it didn't come, he was more confused and breathed out, "Lois."

The maniac clapped and giddily laughed, "Well done, well done."

"And you?" He began, shifting to Clark, "Do you love this woman?" Lois' eyes dropped from Clark for the first time.

"Lois?" Clark pleaded; he needed her to look at him.

"I'm waiting," the maniac raised his voice. But Lois still wouldn't look at Clark. _She couldn't, not now, not when he didn't love her back._

"Lois, please?" Clark begged.

But Lois just shut her eyes tighter as the maniac yelled "Answer!"

"Yes!" Clark boomed and he watched Lois' whole body tense as if waiting for the worst. _She didn't believe him? How could she not know?_

Realizing the pain wasn't coming, her eyes flew open to search Clark's face. But he was staring violently at the maniac now, his face red with anger and his body soaked with sweat.

"Awesome. Truly awesome," the maniac said with glee. Lois kept looking from Clark to the maniac and back again. "On to phase two," he said cryptically, pulling a gas mask over his face.

The smell hit their senses before the smoke filled the room. Calling weakly to each other, everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Demands**

Coming to, Lois realized she was standing, arms shackled above her head. It was dark, she could only see close around her. She didn't have much room to move, just behind her she felt a wall, just in front of her was … Clark. Raising her face to see if he was awake, she saw him looking down at her, his arms shackled above his head like hers. They were forced to face each other and almost touching.

"Hey," she said quietly and a little out of breath. He towered over her and was so close she felt hot. _She cursed herself mentally for enjoying his proximity given the circumstances._

"Are you okay?" he asked sincerely, leaning more toward her, as much as his restrained arms would allow.

His piercing eyes broke her resolve and her voice cracked when she answered, "I'm scared." She averted her eyes from his, looking instead at his jaw, her eyes tracing the contours of his neck, his broad shoulders, his chest …

Suddenly, she felt his lips on her forehead. The pressure rough at first, then softer, brushing lightly as he said, "It's going to be okay, Lois. I'm going to make it okay."

She leaned into him and then their shackles were released. Her arms instinctively went around his waist as his came down over her, crushing her to him.

Even with their eyes shut, they could tell the room had lightened slightly. Releasing their grip on each other only slightly, they both looked around. They were within a glass cylinder in the middle of the torture room. The maniac was studying them from the shadows quietly. Clark realized that he didn't feel weakened and no longer saw glowing green specs about the room. _The glass must be protecting him from the effects of the Kryptonite in the room. That meant he could break the glass. But then what? He thought. He'd have to be strong enough to get them out of there. He'd have to. For Lois._

He looked down at her and his hold on her slackened. She felt a sense of cold, no longer being pressed against him, and was confused by the calmness in his eyes.

"Oh, don't stop on my account," the maniac said when Clark dropped his arms from Lois completely. "In fact, I think it's time for the two of you to demonstrate your love for one another."

"What?" they echoed each other's scream, looking at him.

"Words only mean so much," he said calmly. "I want to _see_ it," gesturing to them, together, in the cylinder.

"What do you expect us to do?" Lois screamed incredulously. Clark, silent beside her, was evaluating the room and glass around them.

"What true love demands," the maniac smiled. Lois looked to Clark and he looked back at her but neither moved.

"Take her," the maniac commanded.

"What?" came their echoed screams again.

But the maniac looked only at Clark now. "Take her. Now. No sense in denying what you both want."

"You sick son-of-a-bitch," Lois yelled, slamming her hands on the glass around her.

Suddenly both hers and Clark's hands were clasping their own ears, and they were crumpling in the tiny space, trying to escape the piercing, debilitating sound being blasted in the cylinder at them. Then it stopped just as suddenly as it began. As they removed their hands from their ears and stood again, the maniac spoke, "It wasn't a request."

They stared at the maniac for a moment and then slowly met each other's gaze, uncomfortably.

"Lois …," Clark began, reaching for her without realizing it. He did realize it, however, when he saw her eyes dart to his moving hands then back at his face.

"What are you doing?" She demanded at him.

_Did she really think …?_ "Oh, no, Lois. I …" He began but she ignored him, beating on the glass. But again the piecing sound crippled her.

Clark fought through the noise and grabbed her to him, crushing her to him as she clasped her ears. He buried his face in her hair and neck. The maniac must have thought that Clark was trying to start something because he ended the noise. Lois tried to pull back but Clark held her firm to him.

"Shhh, Lois, listen," he whispered to her, his breath hot on her neck. She caved and slid her arms around his waist as if holding on for dear life.

"This is not how I imagined our first time," she whispered and he pulled back slightly to look at her. Realizing what she said, she continued, trying to look away, "Not that I've imagined it."

But keeping one hand wrapped around her, holding her tightly to him, he cupped her face with his other hand and crouched slightly to catch her eye. Once he held her gaze he practically breathed on her, "I have." Then, more confidently, he said, "And trust me, our first time will be much sweeter than this."

She blushed slightly and he brushed his lips lightly against hers. Her surprise at his sudden boldness was nothing compared to the shock at what happened next.

Straightening to his full height before her, he released her, saying lowly, "Cover your eyes." Unsure, she brought her hands to her face just as he turned swiftly and punched through the glass cylinder, causing it to shatter around them. He darted, faster than humanly possible over to the maniac, whose own shock had prevented him from moving and raised him in the air in a choke-hold. Clark fought through the sickening ache rising in his body and squeezed the man's throat in his hands.

Lois, finding her voice, screamed, "Clark, you're killing him! Stop!" Her voice brought him back to reality and he released the maniac to a still-breathing lump on the floor. Clark, panting now, his adrenaline running out, swiftly tore wires from a nearby terminal and tied the maniac's hands and feet. He darted, slower than before and stumbling a bit, back to Lois, who hadn't moved from within the shattered remains.

"We need to go now … I can't stand it much longer," he said, panting more heavily and grimacing. But she was frozen, staring at him. _She didn't look scared; just amazed, maybe?_

"Lois," he said again but she still didn't move. He stepped forward to her, tentatively, and, when she didn't back away, he encircled her in his arms. In a flash, they were gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Reveal**

Suddenly still again, she opened her eyes to see they were standing in the kitchen at the farm. Clark waited a moment before releasing his grip on her. When he did relax back, he was glad he hadn't let go completely because she swayed a bit and grabbed his arms for balance.

"You ok?" he asked, studying her.

She looked around the kitchen and said, unconvincingly, "Uh huh." After a moment or two of silence, she looked straight at him, "Uh, Smallville, what the hell?"

He took a deep breath. "Yes, um, you have questions. Give me one minute." His voice sounded stern but his eyes seemed to be asking permission. When she made no response, he stepped away from her and grabbed the phone on the counter, then dialed quickly. She heard him ask for someone named "John" she thought and then he was explaining where the maniac could be found.

Pushing the button on the phone to end the call, he looked back at her still standing where he'd left her. He laid the phone down and shortened the distance between them carefully. She closed her eyes and he thought she was shutting him out.

He cleared his throat and froze. "Um, we should get you to a doctor." At that, her eyes flew back open and she looked a little mad.

"Um, no," she began somewhat snidely, "you should tell me what the hell?"

"Oh." He sounded surprised that she still wanted to know. "Um, well, Lois …" His eyes darted all around the room, anywhere but hers. She, on the other hand, was staring a hole through him. He straightened his back again and looked her in the eyes, "I'm the Blur."

She let out a sharp laugh and it took him by surprise.

"Well, no shit, Sherlock." She said loudly, and then seeing his confusion continued, "I mean, we're sort of past the big reveal here, aren't we?"

He tilted his head at her, trying to understand. "Well, yeah, I mean …." Then, taking a deep breath he said, "What do you want to know, Lois?"

It was her turn to tilt her head at him, and then she said almost in a whisper, "What do you want to tell me, Clark?"

That was the easiest question he'd ever been asked. "Everything," he sighed.

He saw the corners of her mouth twitch up before she turned and walked to the living room. As she sat on the couch, she looked back at him, following tentatively behind her. "I figured we should get comfortable. Something tells me this is going to take a while." With that, they both smiled for the first time since arriving back at the farm.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - Details**

After he'd told her where he came from, not leaving anything out, and how he got to be … well, him … they sat quietly for a few minutes. She was looking intently at her hands in her lap; he was studying her with just as much interest. Then, she broke the silence.

"What can you do?" She asked timidly.

"Oh, um, well … I'm really strong – like really, really strong – and, um, superfast. That's how we got back here, I ran." He smiled a little at her but she didn't look up, so he continued. "I can also hear really well, and from really far away. See through things and see really far away too-"

"You can see through things?" She interrupted, looking at him for the first time since they sat down.

"Well, yeah …" he said, averting his eyes from her this time. _That's usually the one that bothers people, especially girls. I remember when Chloe found out-_

"That's cool." She whispered, breaking his thoughts and looking back at her hands. "What else?"

He shifted a little where he sat. "I can, um … well, I call it – to myself I guess – heat vision … make things really hot just by looking at them, start fire if I want." He paused. "You wanna see?" _He wanted to smack himself for asking that, like it was some sort of trick_. But then she said, "Yeah," smiling at him.

So he shifted himself forward on the couch by her and stared across the coffee table to the fire place. When flames erupted on the logs, she jumped a little and clasped her hand to her mouth. "Oh!" she giggled, then looked back at him beaming. He couldn't help but beam back.

"I can put it out, too," he grinned.

"Really?" she grinned back. And he aimed his superbreath directly at the fire, extinguishing it immediately.

She was staring at where the fire had been and sighed, "That's amazing!" Clark had never felt so good in his life.

"Anything else?" She asked, still looking at the fireplace.

"Um, well, I'm sort of … I never get sick or hurt … hmm, the only thing that seems to … do any damage … is Kryptonite … um, meteor rock." He added the last part just for clarification.

"Wow." She said softly and he smiled just watching her.

"I should be able to fly," he said suddenly and then wondered why he said it.

"What do you mean? Why can't you?" She asked quickly, turning her body to him and looking at him now.

"Well, I mean … I should be able to … the way the sun works with my body … but, well, Kara says I think too much." He blushed and looked down.

She laughed, just a little at first and then more when she couldn't help herself. When he looked back at her, questioningly, she said, "Yeah, that fits." And they both smiled. Then she cleared her throat and looked away.

He copied her and then said, "So, about that doctor."

But she was shaking her head, "I'm fine, really, Clark. Just tired." She paused and then said quietly, "I never got shocked." When he didn't respond, because he was just too busy watching her, she said, "Guess you should add 'fooling a lie detector' to your list of abilities."

She was fidgeting with her own hands again when he realized what she meant. "I didn't lie," he said quickly and before she could say anything to argue, "I meant every word, Lois."

At the sound of her name, she looked at him quickly, then darted her eyes away again. _He wanted so badly to ask her if she meant what she said too but he didn't want to push her. It'd been a long day._

He was just about to offer to take her home when she heaved out, "I'm just so tired."

Seeing her sink a little, the weight of the day finally bearing down, he said without thinking, "Let's get you to bed then." It wasn't until he moved to help her up and caught her stare that he realized what she thought he meant. "No, I mean …" he fumbled over his own words and backed away slightly. Then looking down at the floor he said nervously, "You're tired. Stay. You can take my bed. I …" Fumbling again, he continued, "I'll stay on the couch."

She smiled a little at him, and then stood. Touching his arm, lightly, she said, "Thanks, Clark." And she walked slowly by him and up the stairs.

He fell back onto the couch and heard it crack below him but he couldn't bring himself to check the damage.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - Company**

"No, no, no, NO! PLEASE! STOP!"

The sounds of Lois screaming startled Clark awake and he was upstairs, bursting through the door and at her side in a second. She was thrashing around in the bed and he pulled her to him. She was frantically struggling against something in her dream and he had to hold her tighter.

"Shhh, shhh, Lois, shhh. It's okay. Lois, wake up. Shhh."

Suddenly, she was awake and clasping at him. "Oh my god, Clark. He was frying you Clark. That man! He was killing you!" She was shaking violently in his arms now, tears streaming down her face.

"Lois, it's okay." He said soothingly. Rubbing circles on her back with one hand and holding her tightly with the other, "I'm okay."

She was starting to calm down, her body shaking less and less. "I'm so sorry, Clark." She whispered against his bare chest.

"Shhh, shhh. It's okay." He said into her hair. "We're okay, Lois."

They sat like that for a few minutes until he knew she was finally calm. _He didn't want to let her go but didn't think he could simply keep her like this all night._ As he started to release her, she clung to him. "Don't leave," she begged against his chest, her words causing her lips to brush against his skin. He shivered and she continued, "Stay with me, Clark."

In that moment, Clark knew he could never deny her anything. "I'm not going anywhere, Lois." He whispered. He twisted on the bed, pulling her with him as he lie back against the pillows. She shifted her weight so that she was lying beside him, still latched to him. He watched her breathing become more rhythmic and knew she'd fallen back to sleep. Chastising himself for thinking of all the times he'd laid in this very bed and fantasized of her _- beside him, on top of him, under him -_ he closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

Hours later, Lois woke before he did. Bodies and arms still entangled, she blushed at his proximity. Raising her head to look at his face, she thought he looked so peaceful lying there with her. Sliding her arms from around him, her hands lingered on his taut stomach. When she admonished herself – aloud- for wanting to explore his body further, he stirred and eyes still closed, he said "Hmmm, Lois?"

"Hey," she said sitting up next to him, restraining herself from jumping him right then and there.

"Hey," he said back, opening his eyes to look at her. _Even first thing in the morning, after a rough day and night, she looked absolutely radiant._ Without thinking, he raised his hand to brush hair from her face and cup her cheek. She leaned a bit into his hand and his thumb moved to trace her lips.

Suddenly, she cleared her throat and jumped out of bed. Practically super speeding herself out of the room, she said, "I'm just gonna take a quick shower."

_Wanting so badly to ask her if she wanted company,_ Clark pulled the pillow from under his head and slammed in on top of his face with a growl.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 - Weird**

Clark was in the kitchen, staring out of the window over the sink and drinking a glass of orange juice when Lois finally came down ready for the day.

"Hey," she said, startling him from his thoughts.

He turned to her and said "hey" back.

They stood apart just looking at each other for a few minutes, and then Lois spoke. "Well, I should get to work," and she started toward the door.

"Yeah, I've just got some chores, then I'll be in later." He said, watching her carefully.

She opened the door and stepped out on to the porch. He was right behind her to head to the barn, so when she turned abruptly she practically fell into him.

Catching her in his arms he looked down at her hopefully. She swallowed hard and then said, blushing, "Um, I don't have my car."

It took a moment for what she said to register with him. "Oh … Oh, yea. Um, just give me a minute and we'll, um, go in together, then." She smiled softly at him and then looked down at his arms still around her.

"Okay." He said quickly, stepping back from her. Then he dashed away and was back in front of her, dressed for work, in a matter of seconds.

"Wow," she said, flushed, "are you always that fast?"

"I know how to take my time," came out of his mouth before he could stop it. Then, they both blushed.

Lois, trying to regain composure, said, "So, um, how do we … um …" she lost her words gesturing between them.

_God he wanted to kiss her._ Pushing that thought out of his mind, he stepped closer to her. As he encircled her in his arms again, he said, a bit breathlessly, "Just hold on to me." So she did.

When they came to a stop in the alley behind the Planet, he released her slowly to be sure she had her footing. When he caught her staring at him, he said, "It's weird, I know." But she just shook her head and said, "Nothing I can't get used to," as she turned to walk into the Planet. He smiled as he followed her in.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 - Hunger**

They were sitting across from each other. Lois was frantically typing up her story on the maniac while Clark was trying to follow up on what had happened to him. She'd just asked him how to spell something when he stood quickly and said "I'll be right back." She looked up to see him waiting for her to acknowledge. When she nodded, he walked slowly out of the bullpen doors and then was gone.

The remainder of the day she was busy trying to get the story checked and double-checked, following up on police reports and chasing down a few other non-related leads. And she hadn't seen Clark since he left the bullpen earlier. Despite being busy, she missed him. And was worried.

So when he knocked on her apartment door that evening, and she'd checked through the peephole to see him standing there, she flung the door open and herself at him. She'd thrown her arms around his neck and hugged him so tightly that it he was taken aback for a moment.

Finally clasping his arms around her waist, he said into her ear softly, "Hey."

She pulled back from him a little, though he wouldn't let her go completely. Feeling a little embarrassed for attacking him, she said, "hey" back.

They just stood for a moment like that, looking at each other, when he finally said with a little smile, "So, um, can I come in?"

"Oh, yeah, of course," she said, untangling herself from him and grabbing his hand to lead him inside.

He shut the door behind him with his free hand and couldn't wipe the grin off of his face, until she turned abruptly, dropping his hand and said, "I've been worried, Clark. I don't DO worried."

_Well, there went the grin._ "I'm sorry, Lois." He said, not knowing what else to say.

"That's just it, Clark. You shouldn't have to apologize. I know you're out doing what you need to …" she trailed off, folded her arms across her chest and looked down at the floor. "I just worry about you," she whispered.

He moved toward her now and began running his hands up and down her arms. She closed her eyes and leaned toward him until he had wrapped his arms completely around her. "I don't want you to worry," he whispered into her hair. "Well, I mean, I'm kind of glad you do," he said and she could hear the smile in his voice.

She unfolded her arms and slid them around him at his waist. He sighed at her touch. "Let me make it up to you," he started, his eyes closed and his chin resting on her head, "how about dinner?"

"Dinner?" she asked, a little incredulously, pushing back from him.

_He wasn't sure why she didn't like the idea. He thought this is what they were doing now. Moving forward, right?_ "Have you already eaten?" he asked, furrowing his brow.

She let out an exasperated laugh and through her arms up walking into the kitchen. "No, I haven't eaten yet. Sure let's get dinner."

_He was completely confused by her and completely enthralled by her at the same time_. "Well, you don't seem too thrilled about it," he said boldly.

"What? No, of course, I am. What's not to be thrilled about? I mean, it's dinner." She was flopping the phonebook on the counter a little violently.

_Oh, she thought he meant dinner like they always do – take-out – oh, that must be why she's upset, he thought_. "Well, I didn't just mean dinner." He said gesturing to the phonebook.

"You didn't?" She said, eyeing him now.

"Well, no. I mean, I meant dinner as in …" he stumbled a bit ... "dinner date." He adjusted his tie. _Why was this so difficult? Why did she make him so nervous?_

She chuckled. She actually chuckled at him. "Yeah, I got that," she said, and went back to flipping through the phone book.

He shifted his stance and waited a beat. When she said nothing else, he said, "Well?"

"No."

"No?" _Wait, she didn't want to go out with him?_

"No," she repeated.

_He felt deflated. Literally. Like someone had just poked a hole in his chest and let all his breath out._ "Oh," he said, looking down at the floor and subconsciously backing away. "Oh, well, I'll just go then."

She looked up at him and saw him backing toward the door. She huffed and rolled her eyes. _Gosh, was he really that oblivious? _"Smallville, stop." She said and he did. "I just thought we'd _stay in_, instead." She emphasized the "stay in" part. _Surely he'll get what she means._

He just looked at her, unsure. _So she just wanted take-out again? Nothing different? Not moving forward? He wasn't sure he could do it anymore._ "Um, actually, I should probably get going," he said still moving and turning toward the door.

"Wait!" She practically screamed. He turned sheepishly back to her, one hand on the doorknob, and could barely look at her. _What the heck happened? Why did he want to leave now? Did the idea of staying in with her seem so bad? Did he not want to be with her? That must be it. Things got too heavy yesterday and now he's trying to get out of it. Well, she didn't know if she could just go back to the way things were. This was ridiculous. Did he think he could just play with her like this?_ Suddenly, she was beyond pissed.

She stormed around the counter over to him at the door and was in front of him before he really knew she was moving. _Whoa, has she developed superspeed?_ And she was poking a finger at him, practically jamming it in his chest. "Fine! Just go! I don't why you came by anyway!"

_Why was she so angry all of the sudden?_ One minute, he's holding her and the next, she's yelling at him. _All he wanted – well, not all he wanted – but what he thought he might have a chance at, was getting out of there without completely killing their relationship – whatever it was. Then, once away from her, he could get control of his feelings and try to go back to the way things were. If that's what she wanted, then that's what they'd do._ But standing here before her, seeing the wetness betraying her eyes, he couldn't leave.

"Lois," he began, dropping his hand from the doorknob and reaching toward her instinctively, "What's wrong?"

She pushed his hands away. Refusing to let tears flow, she bit out, "You can't not know what's wrong!"

"Lois –"

But she cut him off. "No. How can you not know, Clark? One minute you know everything I need and the next … the next your clueless farmer boy again?"

"Lois, what-"

But she cut him off again. "Why, Clark? Why?" He was searching her face for something and she seemed to be pleading with him. "Why come here and … that (she gestured to the middle of the room where he'd held her shortly before) … and … and say all those things to me before …. What are you trying to do to me, Clark?"

"I'm not trying to do anything to you, Lois," he said, his voice cracking. _She really thought he was trying to hurt her in some way?_

She huffed and shook her head as if telling herself to shut up. Then, a moment later, she just said again, "Why did you come here tonight Clark?"

He looked at her as if trying to figure out what she was really asking. "To ask you to dinner," he said quietly, looking away.

She just watched him. "Really? That's it?"

"No!" he hadn't meant to yell but she could be so infuriating. "That's not 'it.' I sort of thought it was a big deal, asking you to dinner! A real dinner! A date! Not just you and me eating, but _you AND me_," he emphasized those last words and the way his arms were moving she thought he was restraining himself from touching her. "I thought you wanted it too. I guess I don't know what you want." He finished quietly, dropping his arms in defeat.

"Ah, hell." She said before throwing her arms around him and planting her lips firmly on his. His reaction was immediate. Pulling her to him, he parted his lips, his tongue requesting entrance into her mouth. She obliged and the two fought for dominance until neither could breathe anymore. Pulling away, breathlessly, she said, "That. That's what I've wanted. Now we can eat if the offer still stands."

"Not yet," was his own breathless reply before swiftly pushing her against the door, lifting her slightly off the floor in the process, and devouring her mouth again. He pressed his body against hers and she could feel his want for her loud and clear. Hands roving everywhere he could reach without moving his body from hers, there was no fight this time; he dominated her mouth and she reveled in it. When his lips finally released hers, both were panting uncontrollably.

He breathed her in and said "Sorry" as he trailed light, gentle kisses along her jaw to her ear. She chuckled and said, "You never have to apologize for that." He raised his head from her ear and they gazed at each other. Smiling at each other, he shifted so that she could touch the floor though still pressed between him and the door.

"We should really go out to eat," he said, looking at her with a different kind of hunger. Just the look made her tingle everywhere and she couldn't find her voice to respond. "Otherwise," he continued, "I can't be held responsible for my actions."

She blushed at that and pushed him lightly away, "Nor I, mine." She said with a wink. He backed away more and smoothed his tie while she straightened her clothing as well.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 - Superman**

Each quiet moment they spent together at work, when they weren't chasing down leads and he wasn't off performing saves, they fidgeted uncomfortably and tried to keep the other from catching them staring. The tension, of the good variety, was building between them constantly, so much so that even their now regular evening make-out sessions weren't soothing it at all. But each of those make-out sessions always ended before the main course, either being interrupted by an emergency or a phone call or a story or the need for food. They were reveling in each other but both seemed a little hesitant to go further. And neither talked about their feelings previously-declared under threat of electrocution.

That all changed one night when Lois was late for a planned dinner at the farm and he couldn't reach her on her cell.

He knew she'd had a source meeting that afternoon, one he didn't go to with her because he was otherwise detained. But, realizing he hadn't heard from her since, he decided to go out looking for her, searching Metropolis for her heart beat. Honing in on her beacon, frantically beating, he knew she was in danger. He rounded a corner just in time to see a body falling from the sky, or rather the roof of about a mile away from the Planet. In an instant, he'd caught her mid-air and whooshed her back to the farm. She stared at him wide-eyed as he placed her gingerly on the couch. And then he was gone.

A few minutes later he was back again, having plucked the would-be assassin from the rooftop and delivered him, knocked-out and hog-tied with a note of confession pinned to his chest in front of Metro PD.

He was rubbing her arms and looking her over for wounds of any sort, while she just sat wide-eyed still. Finally, her silence worrying him further, he asked intently, "Are you ok?"

"You flew!" She blurted out. It was all she could think to say.

"Yeah," he said dismissively, "Lois, you almost died. Are you ok?" He was genuinely worried that he should have taken her directly to the hospital.

As if reading his mind, she said, "I'm fine. And I don't need a doctor! Clark! You flew!"

He sighed with relief and exasperation on her seemingly one-track-mind. "Yes. I flew."

"When? How?" She began throwing questions at him and he looked a bit like a deer caught in headlights. She took a deep breath and said, "Why didn't you tell me you figured out how to fly?"

"I didn't," he said quickly and when she furrowed her brow he continued. "I didn't figure anything out. I just flew. I had to. For you."

Suddenly she was kissing him frantically, arms tightly around his neck, and he was kissing her back with as much fervor. He pushed her back to lie on the couch and positioned himself almost hovering over her, their mouths never separating.

She moved to adjust herself underneath him and her thigh brushed his now hard cock. He moaned into her mouth and moved an arm down to cup behind one of her knees and pull it up around him, giving him better access to press himself against her. The more passionate the kiss became, the more he grinded against her and she him. They both were panting wildly now as shirts were ripped off and thoughtlessly discarded. He raised up on his hands to look at her below him, her face flush, her lips red and plump, her breasts peeking out from under a thin lace bra. He dove his head to her chest and began licking between her still bra-clad breasts.

"Clark," she practically moaned his name. He raised up to look at her again, pushing himself against her once more. Knowing they were reaching the point of no return, he forced the words to come out of his mouth, "Lois, if you're not ready …"

But she raised up and kissed him to cut him off. Pulling him back down to her, she mumbled something. He released her mouth and looked deeply into her eyes.

"I almost died today Smallville. What are we waiting for?"

That was all the assurance he needed. He captured her lips once more before working his way done her body. Lifting her up and straddling her on his lap, he unclasped her bra in the back as she tugged at his hair. When his tongue found one of her nipples, she squealed in delight and he laughed onto her breast.

"Hush," she said, lightly popping the back of his head. Moving her hips with his hands to increase the friction between them, he licked and sucked and bit at one breast and then the other. She moaned and groaned and pleaded for more.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and stood them up, still placing soft kisses all along her chest. She was even more turned on by how he effortlessly handled her. He supersped them upstairs and fell back on the bed with her on top of him. She whispered something about being dizzy and he flipped her over underneath him. Moving his mouth further down her body, he continued to massage her breasts, effectively holding her in place. When he reached the top of her pants, he stilled for a second and then slid back up to look in her eyes.

He just kept looking at her and she started to squirm under his gaze. A bit breathless, she asked, "What? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he said, drinking in her face. "Everything's perfect." He paused again and then said, "I love you."

"Oh." She couldn't help the smile that took over her face and he couldn't help but smile back when she said, "I love you too."

Dipping his head slightly, he gingerly enveloped her lips in his and swiftly but gently ridded her of her pants. She didn't even know when he'd taken his off as well but he was pushing himself into her now and she moaned into his mouth. Their slow, gentle rhythm increased as they both panted and kissed and moaned until each was screaming with delight. Once she'd ridden her ecstasy out and he'd emptied himself into her, he slumped to the side and pulled her over to rest on top of him.

Neither said anything for a few moments until Clark began whispering, "I love you so much. So much, so much, Lois." He was rambling a bit which was more her style and she chuckled atop him.

"What?" he said, raising her up a bit. She kissed him gently and said "We can't wait as long to do that again," with a smirk.

Still inside her, he began to grow again and he was an eyebrow at her. Feeling him rise within her, she giggled and said "careful, or I'll start calling you superman."

He grinned widely before pulling her to him and rolling them over again.


End file.
